


It's not over

by graysmechell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysmechell/pseuds/graysmechell
Summary: Set in the future. Jughead leaves and shows back up in Riverdale a couple years later to find out his town and everyone is not how he left them. Just something that came to mind. Angst filled of course!





	1. Chapter 1

Walking home from her job at the paper, she can't help but smile as Pops cuddles his wife close in snow. She's always admired Pops even 3 years after graduation her, V , and Arch still visit his Diner regularly. Pops gives her a warm smile and tells her to head straight home the snow is really piling up. Turning down her street she see's FP working in his shop and waves her over. 

Every since they got him out he really cleaned his act up. He opened his own motorcycle garage and helped her completely remodel her house. Even after Jug took off FP never left her alone. He practically lost his shit when she turned down a full ride to Yale. She was proud of him. He was the best family she ever had. The only family who didn't abandon her.

"Elizabeth", he only called her by her full name when his "fatherly" instincts kicked in. 

"Why, hello Forsythe!", she put her best smile on, knowing he hated that name as much as Jug did. 

Dropping his grease rag he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder," Kid we need to talk. Jug called last night...."

Looking at her for confirmation to continue she felt all the blood drain from her face and suddenly she couldn't breathe. So many thoughts bombarded her it was if they were screaming in her head. He left her with no explaining almost 3 years ago. Why now? She drug herself of out the mud and made them a good life! Damn him! He better stay gone!

Feeling FP grab her by the shoulders she faintly started to hear his voice telling her to breathe. Relax and calm down. Calming down enough to steady out her breathing she realized she was sitting on a stool but she was still shaking. 

Dragging his stool up beside her giving her a grim smile offering comfort the only way he knew how. FP Jones hated feelings and avoided them at all cost but he patted her back until she visibly quit shaking. 

"Ww-what did he say?", she said it so small she didn't think it came out.

"He was coming back to Riverdale. Didn't say where he'd been or what he been up to. Did ask about Jelly and you."

"You didn't mention....."

"Starky? Hell no! Jug may be my son but he doesn't deserve to learn about him yet or hell even at all!"

Smiling she thought of her 2 year old. He was her life. His raven hair and big blue eyes made no doubt in anyone's mind he was a Jones. Yet as much as he was a Jones he was a lot like his Momma. He loved people, never met a stranger and always was laughing. She never liked the nickname FP gave him but it warmed her heart to know where it came from. James Jones was her everything and she refused to let anybody in his life that could cause him heartache. She hadn't spoken to her parents for that very reason. They practically pushed her out the door when she told them she was pregnant and who the father was. Apparently being pregnant by a Jones was far worse that twin conceived from incest. 

That night she called FP. He showed up and told her she was the mother of a Jones kid and she would never be alone, they were family, and he stayed true to his word. He worked 3 jobs to help her buy her house and remodel it. Said she would have the nicest house in Southside and she did. Archie and V helped her to but they had their own lives at the end of the day and could only do so much.

After finding out her parents sold the paper she hesitated about going in for a job. However, the new owners came knocking on her door and hired her on the spot. She loved her job! She loved the little life she built.

"Thanks FP. Don't forget your babysitting tomorrow night. I got to help Veronica with her paper."

"Yeah I remember. Me and the kid have a big night of harassing Jellys prom date!"

Standing up she hugged him. As awkward as he was he always helped her out. Never complaining. 

"Betty... call me if you need something. I know how shitty this is."

Giving him her best fake smile she nodded and headed home. Where she knew V had James snuggled up watching cartoons. She felt her heart in her shoes. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him coming back wreck her. She was to strong for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the night Jughead left

Betty laid her head on his chest and felt at home. With graduation getting closer there had been the rift between them that neither of them seemed to adress. 

Jug had always been home for her. She just wished he would talk to her about what's eating at him. To everyone else he was always this angry loner but Betty knew when something was really wrong. Every time she tried he just shut her out further. 

Pulling back she looked at him. Hand shoved in his raven hair with the look of the world on his shoulders a look he often always had. She tried so hard to love him enough for all the people who didn't in his life. She tried to be the constant in his life he could always count on. 

"Juggy. You know no matter what I love you don't you?", kissing his cheek after she spoke she felt him tremble and with Juggy it was either a flood of sadness or anger. 

Brushing her off he jumped off his bed and began pacing his floor. 

So anger it was. Great.

"Why Betty do you insist on loving me so much? I can't wrap my brain around it. You smother me with all this love! I can't take it sometimes!"

"Why do you always do this Juggy! You make me feel as if loving you is a crime! Your my home Jughead Jones. No matter how hard you push me away nothing is going to change that!"

Putting my shoes on grabbing my bag to leave I can feel him crowding me. Stopping long enough to pull my hair back in it's ponytail I turn to look at him. Still the same sad blue eyes looking at me with so much feeling. 

" You always hurt me the most when you treat me as if what we have isn't real."

Holding my head high I walk to front door. Reaching for the knob I feel his hand on my arm. Turning me so I face him I see his tear stained face. 

"What we have isn't real. We were just this high school thing that lasted a lot longer than it should have. I don't love you Betts. You were just something good I could use to distract me from how pathetic my life is. I really enjoyed it. You were so easy to convince." 

"Your lying. That's a lie!", I tried my best to tell myself it was Jughead and that's what he did was push people away but his words stung me nonetheless. 

"Come on Betty! You were my way at getting back at Archie for ditching me so long! I never knew you be so bold as to help FP out of prison so I felt obligated to stay with you! You were just a toy for me and I'm done playing with you."

I didn't realize how hard I hit him until I saw blood come from his mouth.

"You win Asshole. Now just like everyone else in your life I'm gone." 

Slamming the down shut as I ran down the porch I almost thought I heard a sob. I couldn't tell if it was me or him. Crying I ran home as hard as I could. I never in my life felt my heart break as hard as it did that night.

The next day he was gone. No note, no text, no nothing. 

5 weeks later I found out I was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since she got the news about Jugs from KP. She felt the knot in stomach tighten everyday. Not knowing whether or not today would be the day her past slaps her ass in the face. Thankfully V knew just what she needed and orchestrated a girls night out, plus Kevin.

Spending everyday working and taking care of James she needed a good night out. So, with much hesitation she allowed V work her magic on her head to toe. Though she fought through most of it she did admit she looked damn good. The sapphire green dress hugged her body just right and from having James she did fill out more. Her hair loosely pinned back and heels gave her just enough height. Yes, she was going to make tonight her bitch. 

The club was packed, which she was very grateful for no time for one on one interaction with unwanted men. After a few drinks she finally found herself loosening up. She drug Kevin and Veronica out on the dance floor. As sweaty as she was it was the best she's felt in a long time. 

After her 4th call to FP to check on James, he officially cut her off. Said she needed to have fun, and damn she did!

Making their way back to Veronica's for the night they see Archie waiting for them on the porch.  
"Hey Arch! You missed the best night ever!"

"Yes, Archie you missed our beloved Betty let loose and have fun! I honestly thought you forgot how to do that! Way to go B!", laughed Veronica. 

Seeing his face in light she knew, without him saying a word he seen him.

"When Archie?"

"Betty listen, I warned him to stay away from you. I told him FP would kick his ass. That you had a good life and he needed to stay out of it."

Feeling her heart in her throat she asked before she lost her courage," Did you tell him about James?".

" Of course not Betty! I'd never!."

Seeing his handsome face full of concern and fear for her and James she knew Archie would never let anything hurt her or him. A thought that always made her feel safer at night. 

After an hour of back and forth about her staying with one of them she decided to go home. James was with KP, and she knew she couldn't run from this forever. Archie drove her home and kissed her cheek Good night. After reminding her one hundered to call him to check in.

Putting struggling to put her key in the lock and dropping her keys she feels someone behind her. Grabbing her bat she kept on her porch she turned around and started swinging.

"Jesus Christ Betty! They really turned you into a South Sider after all!".

He may be older but she knew Jughead Jones any where. Dispite the heavier build and goatee those eyes still remained the same. She didn't know if the anger hit her all once or it was the heartbreak all over again but before she realized she was screaming and swinging her bat to make contact with any part of him she could. 

"Leave! Leave this house and don't ever come back! Ever! Go back to wherever the hell you came from!". 

He looked terrified as he backed down her porch, "Betty.". 

She never looked back at his face as she shut and locked her door.


End file.
